Don't you know you're beautiful
by Suuw
Summary: One-shot. Niff. Nick se sigue cortando... Y Jeff ya no sabe qué hacer, así que usa la opción que nunca llegó a pensar que haría. Pésimo summary


**Don't you know you're beautiful**

**Disclaimer:** Como sabéis, los personajes no me pertenecen (Suuw se echa a llorar viendo la injusticia que eso supone). Pertenecen a la Fox y a Murphy y a … ¿Por quéeeee?

* * *

- Nick, ¿qué es esto?

Estaban en clase de inglés tomando apuntes cuando Thad vio los cortes en las muñecas de su amigo.

- Thad...

- ¡Prometiste que no volverías a hacerlo!

- ¡Lo siento!¿vale?

- ¡Silencio!-pidió el profesor girándose hacia ellos.

Nick apartó la mirada para retener las lágrimas e intentó tapar más los cortes con las mangas del uniforme.

- ¿Lo sabe Jeff?-preguntó Thad regulando el volumen de su voz.

El intento de suicidio de Nick tres meses atrás había afectado a todos los Warblers, pero Jeff era el que más había sufrido. Él había encontrado al moreno en la bañera de la habitación que compartían, desangrándose, y había sido él el que se había quedado día y noche en el hospital.

- No... Por favor, Thad, no se lo digas.

- Tiene que saberlo. Está intentando ayudarte, no puedes dejarlo aparte.

- No lo dejo aparte... Pero... Por favor...

- Solo a él. Nadie más tiene por qué saberlo, pero Jeff sí.

Nick suspiró. Se sentía fatal por haber vuelto a caer después de todos los esfuerzos de su compañero de habitación por animarlo día tras día y devolverle la sonrisa poco a poco. Se sentía fatal porque se sentía débil, más débil que nunca y porque ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en sus amigos y en Jeff.

- Está bien -terminó aceptando-. Pero a ningún otro Warbler.

- No debería hacerte caso, porque estamos aquí para ayudarte... Pero de acuerdo.

En cuanto sonó el timbre, el moreno huyó a su habitación. No quería estar presente cuando Thad le contara a Jeff lo sucedido. No quería ver la cara de decepción de su amigo. No quería ver que lo había fallado

* * *

El rubio empezó a correr en dirección a los dormitorios y entró en el 236, el que compartía con Nick. Éste no había ido al ensayo con los Warblers, lo que extrañó bastante a Jeff, y cuando Thad le dijo al final de la clase lo de los cortes... Solo deseaba verlo bien... A salvo... Vivo.

Entró sin llamar y se encontró a Nick acurrucado en su cama, sollozando. El rubio se relajó un poco y se acercó hasta su amigo.

- Nicky...

Se sentó en el colchón y le puso una mano en la espalda, intentando reconfortarlo. El moreno se incorporó como pudo y se secó las lágrimas.

- Lo... Siento -consiguió decir con la voz ronca por el llanto-.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

El tono de Jeff no era de enfado... En todo caso no de enfado hacia Nick, sino de enfado hacia si mismo. Se sentía estúpido y culpable. Abrazó como pudo a su amigo y éste se dejó caer sobre su hombro empezando otra vez a llorar.

- Me llamó mi madre... Primero me dijo que quería disculparse. Después que había encontrado un psicólogo muy bueno que curaba la homosexualidad.

Jeff recordó un día del curso anterior con una situación bastante parecida. El rubio había preguntado a Nick qué le pasaba después de que éste hubiera pasado todo un fin de semana llorando. El pobre no había sabido explicar del todo que creía que era gay. Jeff se lo había tomado bien, pero no todos se lo tomaron igual. Nick, incitado por el rubio, se lo contó a su familia y tuvo que pasar el resto del verano en casa de éste ya que sus padres lo echaron de la suya.

Fue una semana después del reinicio de las clases cuando Jeff encontró al moreno con las venas abiertas dentro de la bañera. Se había salvado de milagro.

El rubio se había dado cuenta mucho antes de sus sentimientos por Nick, pero cuidando de él en el hospital (al que los padres del moreno no habían querido ir) se había prometido a si mismo que cuidaría de él para siempre y que no dejaría que nada lo dañara... Y había vuelto a fallar.

Estuvieron en silencio aún unos minutos, tras los cuales, Jeff empezó a hablar.

- Cuando estabas en el hospital te cantaba día y noche la misma canción, para darte fuerzas, para darnos fuerzas, para hacerte saber que no estabas solo y que queríamos que volvieras... Pero nunca supe si la llegaste a escuchar...

Nick negó con la cabeza y Jeff empezó a cantar, muy bajito, a su oído.

_Don't you remember_  
_You were happy when you were younger_  
_Things were so simple yeah_  
_'Til the day you walked out on your mother_  
_But now you blame yourself_  
_Because you're by yourself_  
_You feel like it's not gonna to change_  
_You're crying on the floor cause you can take no more_  
_Looking for a way to escape_

_And all this time saying you were fine_  
_And everyone still to blame_  
_Well there you are_  
_You and your broken heart_  
_It's written all over your face_

_Don't you know_  
_Don't you know that you're beautiful yeah_  
_I see you laughing_  
_But I know inside that you're crying_  
_Just tell me what happened when things went wrong_  
_We'll try to make sense of it all_  
_Please don't blame yourself_  
_Cause you're not by yourself_  
_I've been right here all along_  
_Don't have to be alone_  
_Because you've always know_  
_Wherever your heart is my home_

_And all this time_  
_Saying you were fine_  
_And everyone still to blame_  
_Well there you are_  
_You and your broken heart_  
_It's written all over you're face_

_Don't you know don't you know that you're beautiful_  
_Yeah_

_Can't you see what you mean to me_  
_Can't you see what you mean to me_

La última frase fue apenas un suspiro.

Cuando terminó la canción, Jeff soltó el abrazo y se alejó para mirar a los ojos llorosos de Nick.

- Antes de nada, eres mi amigo... Y nunca he pedido ser más que eso. Pero te amo, Nick. Te amo con locura y no podría soportar perderte. Por favor... Deja esto-le cogió de las muñecas-. Si no lo quieres hacer por ti, hazlo por mi y por todas las personas que te queremos. Piensa en el poco (o ningún) sentido que tendría mi vida sin ti... Nunca pensé que llegaría a declararme – soltó de pronto una risita nerviosa-, y mucho menos así, pero...

Los labios del moreno sobre los suyos dejaron la frase incompleta.

- Siempre has sido más que un amigo, Jeff. Has sido lo único que ha impedido que me ahogara del todo. Ha sido por ti y por nadie más por lo que me despertaba y me obligaba a levantarme cada día. No sé qué hubiera sido de mi sin ti... Te amo, te amo... Lo siento tanto, Jeff...

El llanto seguía en la garganta del moreno, a punto de salir. Se sentía una mala persona por haber hecho sufrir de esa manera a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Volvió a acurrucarse entre los brazos de Jeff con la única certeza de que quería quedarse en ellos para siempre. Ya no importaba lo que pensaran los demás. Solo importaba lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

- ¿Serás feliz ahora?-preguntó el rubio abrazando a Nick con todas sus fuerzas como si temiera que de pronto se fuera.

- Seré feliz contigo. Ahora y siempre.

Ninguno sabía exactamente en qué cambiaría lo ocurrido su relación, pero tampoco les importaba. Aunque llevaban esperando este momento muchísimo tiempo, ninguno pensó que llegaría a ocurrir. En todo caso, querían aprovecharlo al máximo.

* * *

Nyaaa !

Me encanta esta pareja y me prometí que algún día subiría algo suyo y TADAM, salió esto. Es un poco lioso y tal ya que mis personajes no saben lo que quieren... Pero los amo con locuraaaa !

Gracias por haber leído mi primer fanfiction (o intento de ello) y por favor dejen un review o algo, así sabré si puedo seguir escribiendo o si me tengo que limitar a ver glee en una habitación cerrada mientras bebo 2L de coca-cola light sin molestar a nadie.

Besos babosos a todos ;)


End file.
